callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion (DLC)
Invasion is a downloadable pack for Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is the third DLC to come out. The DLC was released on June 3rd, 2014 on Xbox Live, and July 3rd for PlayStation Network and PC (Steam). The DLC has a green color scheme for its label. It does not include any new weapon, unlike the two previous DLCs. Multiplayer Maps The maps included are Pharaoh, Departed, Mutiny, and Favela. The multiplayer maps once again play a large role in the achievement Egg-stra XP! for the Invasion DLC. Pharaoh '''- Pharaoh is the abandoned archeological site of an ancient Egyptian palace. Players will have to be on the lookout for collapsing monuments and urns full of flesh-eating scarabs, among other surprises in this multi-level map. Inside the palace, players will battle through multiple chambers ideal for close-quarters combat and short-range weapons, all under the watchful eye of Anubis, the half-jackal/half-human, protector of the dead, who will handsomely reward players who unlock this map’s Field Order - the Anubis Blessing. 'Departed '- Departed is a medium-sized map set in a rural Mexican town during the Dia de los Muertos (Day of the Dead) celebration. The colorfully decorated streets, vendor carts and storefronts provide ample cover for run-and-gunners, and players that complete the map’s unique Field Order will unlock the Death Mariachi killstreak. Armed with dual-wielding pistols, the Death Mariachi settles scores, with each kill turning enemy players into another member of the band, and a temporary squad mate. 'Mutiny '- Mutiny transports players to a remote Caribbean island harboring an eerie pirate hideout complete with abandoned trading posts and prison cells. Speed and stealth are a must as players navigate the narrow and intertwining pathways. However, let ye be warned that gamers taking up positions on the pirate ship moored in the center of the map will become vulnerable to enemy fire from the numerous flanking routes created by the map’s horseshoe shaped dock. Players that unlock “Mutiny’s” Field Order will find themselves escorted by two ethereal ghost pirates, who will happily send enemy combatants down to Davey Jones’ locker on their behalf. The other Field Order calls in a friendly ship to rain down cannon fire upon your enemies from the sea. '''Favela'' -''' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's'' Favela 'returns. Since its original release, the Brazilian shantytown has seen substantial change. Buildings once under construction are now complete, while others have crumbled into a state of disrepair. Players must avoid falling to their death as they traverse the map from one building to the next, with ramshackle scaffolding creating varied pathways between structures, and enemy snipers taking advantage of the long sightlines. Extinction Episode 3: Awakening : ''Main article: Awakening Episode 3 of Extinction is known as Awakening. The new Extinction map takes place in an ancient Cryptid catacombs called Ball's Pyramid. There are new species of Cryptids the players comes across, including the Gargoyle, the Mammoth and Bomber. Achievements/Trophies Easter Eggs Just like the previous two DLC packs, Onslaught and Devastation, players can find easter eggs on the DLC Multiplayer maps and earn bonus XP for completing the passive "Egg Hunt" operation. Each of Invasion's four DLC maps has one "Extinction Egg" hidden somewhere in the map, and must be shot once to count towards the task. Once all four are found, players are rewarded a bonus 2000XP. This can only be done once, but it also must be done in a public multiplayer match, not in a private match or Squads. *Pharaoh: This one is very tricky to see, let alone find; in the northeast tomb room, look out beyond the map boundaries and a little to the right, the Egg is a little obstructed from the smoke coming from the fires inside the room. It is best seen while using a sniper rifle. *Departed: In the Ghosts spawn, there is a red vase with white zig-zag stripes. Behind it is a breachable piece of wall; breach it to expose the Egg. *Mutiny: Go to the pirate ship in the middle of the map, prone on the deck and look down inside, the Extinction Egg is held in the cargo bay. *Favela: Go to the graveyard at the southeast corner of the map, look out the gate and to the left, the Egg is hanging off the small cliff. Additionally, when players scan the first Obelisk in Awakening after the Eggs are found, they get an additional 10,000XP on Extinction. Videos Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts DLC